You Found Me
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Ketika Kahoko Hino tidak dapat mengulang waktu. Ketika yang dapat dirinya lakukan saat ini adalah menggemakan nama pemuda bermabut hijau itu dan menyesal. Ketika semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. 'Why you have to wait to find me, Kaho-chan' A La Corda D'Oro song-fanfiction.


La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure

Songs "You Found Me" popularized by The Fray

This story, You Found Me © Flo Deveraux

Enjoy!

* * *

Percayakah Anda bahwa cinta melemahkan hati semua manusia yang kuat?

Jika Anda menjawab tidak, tapi Anda harus percaya, terima ataupun tidak, cinta dapat saja membuat seorang yang sangat kuat menjadi sangat lemah. Tapi cinta juga dapat menguatkan, membuat orang terlemah menjadi orang terkuat. Anda percaya hal itu?

Ya, cinta. Sesuatu yang dicipitakan Yang Maha Esa untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan sayang melebihi perasaan apa pun kepada ciptaan-Nya.

Dan ketika Anda kehilangan harapan, ketika Anda merasa tidak ada yang Anda cintai maupun mencintai Anda, ingatlah cinta Tuhan selalu ada untuk semua orang di dunia ini yang percaya.

Seperti yang dilakukan murid berambut hijau kelas 3B, Music Department, Seisou Academy ini.

**I found God on the corner of 1****st**** and Amistad**

Kahoko Hino percaya bahwa Tuhan ada di mana-mana dan bahwa Ia mencitai dirinya.

**Where the West was all but won**

Ketika laki-laki yang selama ini dia cintai sepertinya memilih untuk memainkan sebuah drama romansa picisan dan menempatkannya sebagai tokoh wanita utama.

**All alone smoking his last cigarette**

Oh tidak. Kahoko salah. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya.

"H-Hihara-senpai… Maaf…"

**I said "Where you've been?", he said "Asked anything"**

"Aku di sini jika kau butuh bantuan, Kaho-chan."

**Where were you when everything was falling apart?**

"K-Kau bohong, H-Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lirih.

**All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang**

Ia memandang _smartphone _scarlet kesayangannya. Datar. Sedatar hatinya sekarang.

Tidak pernah ada nada getar lagu klasik "Gavotte" yang biasanya selalu berbunyi, semenjak Kazuki Hihara terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di rumah sakit dengan semua selang kecil yang terhubung ke tubuhnya dan membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Seluruh tubuh kecuali kelenjar air matanya tidak ada yang merespon selagi otaknya memutar kepingan memori lampau berulang kali.

**And all I needed was a call that never came**

Kahoko masih menunggu. Menunggu kapan pun laki-laki itu menemuinya lagi, menghubunginya lagi, atau setidaknya bangun dan kembali tersenyum lagi.

**To the corner of 1****st**** and Amistad**

"_Apakah kau… mencoba melupakan pengakuanku, Kaho-chan?"_

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Kazuki Hihara, senpai-nya mengatakan rangkaian kata itu dengan suara oktaf terendahnya. Senpai yang selama ini di sampingnya. Senpai yang selama ini mendukungnya, membuatnya ceria. Senpai yang selalu mengerti dirinya.

Kahoko berharap Kazuki meneriakinya saat itu. Mengatakan kalau ia sakit hati dengan suara yang keras di hadapannya. Ia tidak keberatan. Ketimbang Kahoko harus mendengarnya seperti itu, membuatnya ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan.

**Lost and insecure**

Ketika Kahoko merasa hilang dan tidak aman berada di dunia ini…

**You found me**

Kazuki menemukannya, melindunginya, menyayangi gadis scarlet itu sepenuh hati.

**You found me**

"_Kaho-chan…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_T-terdengar l-lebih lucu saja seperti itu, jadi… Yeah! Kedengarannya lucu, huh? Memanggilmu "Kaho-chan". Aaah boleh kan?"_

**Lying on the floor**

_Pandangan Kahoko menyusuri galeri kelas 3 Music Department yang sudah sepi. Kecuali seorang berambut hijau yang duduk bersandar di tembok depan kelasnya. Tertuduk. Terlihat sekilas bahwa laki-laki itu tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik._

_Jauh dari baik bahkan._

'_Apakah ini salahku?' tanya Kahoko dalam hati._

**Surrounded, surrounded**

"Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko tak mampu menahan bendungan air mata di kelopak matanya lagi. Semuanya tumpah.

**Why'd you have to wait?**

"_Tunggu apalagi Kahoko? Kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakanlah!"_

"_Tapi aku… Len-kun…"_

Nao benar. Kahoko tidak seharusnya menunggu hatinya berkata yang salah.

**Where were you?**

Dan kini semuanya terlanjur, ia hanya bisa menyesal.

**Where were you?**

Sangat menyesal.

**Just a little late**

"_Aku baru tahu bahwa kau mencintainya, Kaho-chan."_

_Seluruh tubuh Kahoko bergetar mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari pemilik punggung yang di hadapannya sekarang. "H-Hihara-senpai…"_

_Kazuki berbalik, melangkahkahkan kakinya untuk mempersempit jarak antara dia dan Kahoko._

**You found me**

_Satu langkah._

_Dua langkah._

_Tiga langkah._

_Berhenti._

_Kazuki mengambil nafas dalam, menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu… lupakan saja tentang pengakuanku, oke?"_

_Tersenyum pahit, melankolis._

**You found me**

"_Aku dan Len sekarang berkencan."_

"_Ah, I see… Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo traktir aku!"_

"Hihara-senpai… k-kau… maaf!"

**In the end everyone ends up alone**

_Azuma menopang dagunya. "Hei, Kazuki!"_

"_Hm?" Kazuki menoleh._

_Azuma kemudian beralih menerawang, memandang langit-langit kelas sambil memikirkan suatu hal. "Pada akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir meskipun kau mengakui perasaanmu itu pada Hino sekarang, besok atau tahun depan."_

"_Kau pikir begitu?"_

"_Ya. Lakukanlah sebelum kau menyesalinya. Kuberi tahu satu hal, sainganmu tangguh semua Hihara."_

_Kazuki menyeringai, ia menyisir poni rambut hijaunya kebelakang kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Pandangannya beralih ke pemandanga di balik kaca kelas,"Berarti kau memuji dirimu sendiri tangguh, Yunoki."_

**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**

"_Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kaho-chan."_

Kahoko menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lebih keras ketika suara Kazuki menggema di dalam otaknya.

"A-Aku j-juga tidak ingin… kehilanganmu, Hihara-senpai." Ia menggenggam erat kerah lehernya, mencoba berhenti sejenak untuk tidak memikirkan laki-laki itu.

**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be**

"_Lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapa mu, Kaho-chan. Aku bukan orang yang berhak melarangmu untuk berkencan dengan siapapun."_

"_I don't know who I wanna be until I met you…"_

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan mu, Kazuki. Kumohon kembalilah!" suara Kahoko semakin lirih dan menggema di ruang rawat itu.

**No way to know how long she will be next to me**

Kazuki tidak tahu bahwa dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini, mengandalkan selang-selang yang entah dialiri zat apa saja untuk bertahan hidup. Oh salah, bukan bertahan hidup, tapi mempertahankan jantungnya untuk tetap berdetak. Azuma benar, cepat atau lambat dia mengakui perasaannya pada Kahoko semuanya tetap akan berakhir. Dan bahkan detik-detik terakhir saat ia masih mampu berkata, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya akan berada di samping Kahoko.

**Lost and insecure**

Saat Kahoko kehilangan arah, tersesat. Kazuki yang menemukannya.

**You found me**

Tapi siapa yang dia pilih?

**You found me**

Len.

**Lying on the floor**

Ketika Kahoko jatuh dan tidak dapat bangkit, siapa yang menolongnya?

**Surrounded**

Kazuki.

**Surrounded**

Bukan Len.

**Why'd you have to wait?**

Tapi siapa yang lebih dia pilih?

**Where were you?**

Len.

**Where were you?**

Bukan Kazuki.

**Just a little late**

**You found me, you found me**

Kazuki yang selalu menemukannya ketika ia tidak terlihat.

Kazuki yang selalu berjalan di sampingnya ketika semua orang meremehkannya.

Kazuki yang selalu memberinya semangat saat ia bingung apakah Len merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Kahoko rasakan.

Kazuki yang melihatnya ketika semua orang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya ada.

**The early morning, the city breaks**

"Kazuki…" Kahoko merasa kakinya lemas, ia terjatuh, berlutut.

"K-Kazuki…" suaranya semakin lirih dan lirih. Menggemakan sebuah nama yang bahkan pemiliknya belum tentu mendengar.

"Kazuki!" suaranya memecah keheningan pagi itu.

**And I've been calling for years and years and years and years**

**And you never left me no messages**

_Kazuki menekan satu kontak, membuat panggilan, kemudian menempelkan _iphone_ itu ke telinga kirinya. Hanya nada tunggu. Tidak terjawab. Tidak ada kotak suara._

_Haruskah Kahoko bertindak seperti ini padanya?_

**You never sent me no letter**

Andai Kahoko dapat mengulanginya, memperbaiki semuanya.

**You got some kind of nerve taking all I want**

Andai saja Kahoko dapat membuat semuanya benar dan tidak meninggalkan jejak penyesalan.

**Lost and inscure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor, where were you where were you?**

"_Hi-Hihara-senpai! Bertahanlah"_

"_Kaho…chan"_

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

"_Ambulans sedang menuju kemari!"_

"_A-Aku…"_

"_Bersabarlah sebentar!"_

_Kazuki Hihara tersenyum lemah, ia meraih tangan Kahoko dan membelainya lembut._

**Why'd you have to wait?**

**Where were you? Where were you?**

"_Te-terimakasih… Kau mau bersamaku selama ini, Kaho-chan."_

"_Kau tidak akan apa-apa, Hihara-senpai!"_

_Tidak ada jawaban._

"_Hi-Hihara-S-Senpai?"_

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!**

Kazuki Hihara menemukannya selama ini. Dan apakah ia akan kembali untuk menemukan Kahoko? Lagi?

'Kau selalu menemukanku, Hihara-senpai. Hanya aku yang tidak menyadarinya,' batinnya.

**Why'd you have to wait, to find me?**

'_Why you have to wait to find me, Kaho-chan?'_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everybody!

Too bad? Next project adalah sequel dari song-fict ini. Enaknya Len dibuat pacaran nggak ya sama Kahoko? Review please! Arigatou.


End file.
